


UN HOMBRE LIBRE

by Johadma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Psychic Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johadma/pseuds/Johadma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma gustosamente se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a atender las necesidades de un distraído Oswald Cobblepot. Sin embargo su compañero interno, no estará tan dispuesto a aceptarlo todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UN HOMBRE LIBRE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandeMoon/gifts).



> Para mi querida "esposa". Espero lo disfrutes sólo con el placer y no con el estrés que yo experimenté al escribirlo. ♥

###### Porque en la mente todo es posible...

Mientras Gotham se mantenía con vida bajo el manto de su oscuridad perpetua, la mente de Oswald Cobblepot recorría sus calles de memoria bajo las luces de los grandes edificios que la conformaban. La lluvia mojaba intensamente el cristal de la ventana a través de la cual aquel hombre de baja estatura contemplaba SU ciudad. Resultaba irónico como aquel enorme terreno ahora le pertenecía. Inevitablemente llegó a su mente ese vergonzoso episodio de su vida en el que no era más que un simple mandadero de la ruda «Fish Mooney» -pensó Oswald con desprecio-. Cerrando los ojos agitó su cabeza intentando desprenderse de aquel recuerdo. Ahora, con el paso del tiempo, aplastando a todo aquel que fuera necesario, escaló peldaño a peldaño hasta convertirse en el amo y señor de Gotham, y sin embargo, aún existía alguien a quien ese poder no podía dominar. 

Aquel pensamiento le generó cierta amargura la cual se transformó de inmediato en otra cosa. A pesar de su ceño fruncido no pudo evitar que sus labios mostraran una sonrisa pícara ante la imagen de aquel hombre. Con sus ojos aún cerrados se dejó llevar por los detalles que lo conformaban. Ese cabello rubio siempre perfectamente engominado. Esas cejas que pasaban de lo adorable a lo molesto. Esa pulcritud que lo empapaba no sólo en el vestir sino sobre todo en el carácter e incluso la moral que lo dominaba, la cual sin embargo podía ponerse a prueba en más de una ocasión. «Jim» pensaba satisfecho Cobblepot, escuchando únicamente las gotas de lluvia que mojaban su ciudad.

– ¿Quién es el que le hace ya le pregunten o no con la cabeza que sí y con la cola que no? -dijo de pronto Edward Nygma quien salía de la cocina-. El pato. -se apresuró a responder ante la mirada de hastío que mostraba Oswald-. La cena, en realidad, pato a la naranja, ya está listo.

– Aja... -contestó Oswald girando los ojos demostrando su poco interés. Mirando de nuevo a través de la ventana intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Por su parte, Edward lo observaba sin saber qué debía hacer a continuación. Desde aquella noche en que lo encontrara malherido en el bosque, lo había llevado a su casa para cuidarlo y sin saberlo, hacer de él lo que era antes. Ese hombre admirable que después de la muérete de su madre, ahora poseía una tremenda libertad para conseguirlo todo.

En aquel momento, recordaba Nygma, Oswald había demostrado una resistencia enorme a la aceptación de ese hecho. A la idea de volver a la vida de villanía donde dominaba Gotham y lo hacía el rey de dicha ciudad. Desde ese momento Ed no se le había despegado un instante. Sirviéndolo en todo y facilitándole cuanta cosa necesitara. Al principio había resultado difícil. Oswald lo llamaba a cada segundo para molestarlo con nimiedades, sin embargo Nygma se acostumbró a mantener ese bajo perfil cuando se encontraba en compañía de aquel «adorable caballero», pensó Ed sonriendo ante la idea de disfrutar la cena que con tanto empeño había preparado.

– Ehm... Señor, Señor Pingüino. -decía Ed tímidamente, acercándose con un platón que contenía un suculento platillo perfectamente organizado. Oswald ante el sonido de aquella voz que lo acompañaba constantemente, apretó los ojos en un gesto de molestia-. La cena, ya está serv...

– ¡Lo sé, Nygma! ¡Lo sé! -«Ed» pensó Nygma conteniendo las ganas de corregirlo en voz alta debido a la respuesta irritada de Oswald, quien finalmente lo miraba-. ¿Crees que no he notado que ¡la cena! está lista? Todo el bendito apartamento huele a ganso...

– Pato. -lo corrigió de inmediato Edward-. Aunque ambas pertenecen a la misma familia de anátidas el ganso es más grande y más pesado lo que consideré excesivo en una cena para dos si tomamos en cuenta la presencia de la guarnición y el post… 

– ¡Lo que sea! -lo interrumpió-. No tengo hambre. -dijo Oswald girando sobre sus talones para continuar mirando a través de la ventana.

Ed lo miró apesadumbrado. No podía reconocerse a sí mismo. Estar cerca de Cobblepot lo hacía sentir como el Ed que dominaba la situación antes de que "aquel episodio" ocurriera con la señorita Kringle. Mirando a Oswald de arriba abajo por la espalda, sacudió su cabeza para desprenderse de aquel pensamiento. Sonriendo nuevamente se sentó a la mesa para comenzar a servir los platos y el vino elegido para acompañar tan particular platillo.

Pasados varios minutos, la comida comenzaba a enfriarse. Esto provocó cierta alteración en Nygma quien se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar un acertijo que ayudara a disminuir la tensión. A volver más atractiva su cena. Pero sobre todo a complacer a Oswald. 

– ¡Pingüino! -dijo finalmente provocando que este lo mirara-. Me visto muy elegante y no voy a ninguna fiesta con la levita flamante me zambulló en la pileta. -agregó ante la confusión de su interlocutor quien de nueva cuenta decidió ignorarlo-. Así es usted. Siempre elegante y listo para la acción. Tan bien vestido que podría ahora mismo llevarlo a un bello restaurante si es que mis alimentos no son de su agrado pero no puede saberlo si no los prueba. -dijo rápidamente llegando a aquella conclusión sin siquiera un respiro.

Tomando uno de los platos ya servidos, el cual contenía un trozo de pato a la naranja y puré de patatas acompañado de un poco de guisantes, se acercó sigilosamente a Oswald por la espalda. Poniendo dichos alimentos en su cara, este miró a los ojos a Nygma y al plato que sostenía casi rozándole la nariz. Mientras tanto Ed sonreía pensando que su jugada había dado resultado, pues no dejaba de mirarlo a él y al platillo. Asintiendo con la cabeza incitaba a Oswald a aceptar su propuesta sin embargo este, en un arranque de verdadera molestia, dio un fuerte manotazo al plato haciéndolo volar por los aires para estrellarse contra el suelo derramando todo su contenido. 

Nygma se sobresaltó por completo. En innumerables ocasiones había visto a Oswald perder los estribos con algunas personas, pero nunca lo había hecho con él. No de aquel modo, no ante una conducta que consideraba adecuada, ya que todo lo hacía para complacerlo. Ante la mirada irritada de Oswald, Edward se apresuró a recoger los restos de lo que hubiera sido una «agradable cena» pensó. Arrodillado, con los dedos llenos de salsa y puré. Comenzó a susurrar un sin fin de cosas a las cuales Oswald decidió no prestar atención.

– Lo cargué desde el bosque hasta aquí. -decía Ed entre dientes-. Curé sus heridas. Me aprendí esa estúpida canción que le cantaba su madre. Le di alojamiento, comida. Hasta secuestré a ese tipo por él para vengarse y ¿qué obtengo a cambio? -se preguntó a sí mismo sin esperar una respuesta.

– «Humillación». -aquella voz lo sobresalto provocando que soltara nuevamente los trozos de plato que ya había levantado. Desde la muerte de la señorita Kringle no había vuelto a escuchar esa voz desde fuera. Por lo que aquello lo alteró. Girando la cabeza observó sobre su hombro a aquel hombre que lo miraba hacia abajo con desaprobación-. «No creí que fueras a necesitarme nuevamente. No después de asesinar a la pelirroja, pero veo que sigues siendo la misma rata perdedora. »

– No... No, no lo soy. -se dijo a sí mismo retomando su tarea de limpieza. 

– «No te engañes, sigues siendo tan correcto, tan pasivo. Siempre encontrarás a quien lamerle las pel... »

– ¡NO! -gritó Ed en voz alta con lo cual Oswald lo miró confundido. Nygma decidió no mostrar importancia a lo que había pasado dándole la espalda a este aunque eso significara arrastrar las rodillas para seguir limpiando. 

– «Oh, ahora entiendo» -continuó Nygma con burla-. «Eso es justamente lo que quisieras». -Ed ignoró por completo aquel comentario sin embargo sus mejillas no podían pasarlo por alto, enrojeciendo al instante-. «Abre los ojos niñito, aquel enano no tiene el mínimo interés en ti... ¿Qué? ¿No lo habías notado? Tu adorado “Rey de Gotham" ama a Gordon. El jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú» 

Aquel hombre de traje oscuro desapareció de pronto entre fuertes carcajadas que solo Ed podía escuchar. Sin embargo, estas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para acallar sus últimas palabras pronunciadas. «¿Tenía razón?» se preguntó a sí mismo esperando no obtener una respuesta. Dejando de lado por completo lo que estaba haciendo, se giró para mirar a Oswald quien en ese momento suspiraba con cierta amargura. 

– Jim Gordon. -dijo Ed finalmente. Aquel nombre provocó en Oswald no solo un sobresalto sino que este prestara total atención a las palabras de Nygma-. No puede ser, él es demasiado correcto. Una persona totalmente dominada por su ideología de rectitud que se maneja por las normas establecidas por el sistema policiaco. No puede ser posible que usted... 

Oswald pareció comprender de inmediato lo que estaba tratando de decir. Abriendo los ojos por completo y haciéndose consciente del rubor que comenzaba a bañarle el rostro, tomó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance. Un libro sobre criminología forense voló en un instante impactándose de lleno en la nariz de Edward. Este sin esperarlo, no pudo hacer nada para evitar el impacto, por lo que su nariz comenzó a sangrar debido al golpe. Sin embargo, aquella agresión no había sido suficiente escape para la creciente vergüenza que sentía Oswald ante aquella insinuación. 

– ¡Estoy arto! -gritó finalmente-. ¡Tú y tus estúpidos comentarios! ¡Tú y tus estúpidos acertijos! ¡TÚ Y TU ESTÚPIDO ROSTRO DE NIÑO ASUSTADO! ¡ME TIENES ARTO! -gritó mirando directamente al a cara ensangrentada de Ed quien yacía en el piso.

Caminando en dirección a la salida pasó junto a la mesa que contenía aún los alimentos y bebidas que, de haber sabido en que terminaría aquello, hubiera preferido consumir tranquilamente. Mirándolos tan pulcramente acomodados, tomó la orilla de la mesa y sin pensarlo, la levantó en el aire provocando que todo su contenido se desbordara. Sin decir una palabra más, puso su mano sobre la perilla para salir de aquel lugar. Jalando de esta logró abrirla apenas por un poco. Justo antes de dar el primer paso fuera del apartamento, sintió un fuerte golpe que lo llevó a una oscuridad aún más intensa que la que cubría su ciudad. 

Edward había mirado impactado como aquella cena que con tanto empeño había preparado yacía en el suelo derramada, mientras Oswald sin más se disponía a salir. Puso su mano sobre su nariz cada vez más dolorida mirando sus dedos llenos de sangre. Aún confundido y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se levantó de un salto y tomando el pimentero metálico que había rodado de la mesa hasta su lugar, lo golpeó en la cabeza. Por unos segundos no realizó movimiento alguno mientras miraba su cuerpo derrumbado en el piso de la entrada. 

– No eres el único arto. -dijo en voz alta sosteniendo el pimentero con fuerza. A lo que una risa ensordecedora llenaba el lugar, o mejor dicho… su cabeza.

___________________

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que Oswald perdiera el conocimiento. Ed caminaba desesperado a lo largo del apartamento después de haber puesto al herido en su cama. 

– ¿Qué he hecho? -se preguntó preocupado, temiendo posibles represalias por parte de Cobblepot una vez que este despertara. 

– «Actuar como un hombre» -respondió Nygma. 

Ed miraba a su otro yo con sorpresa. Temía por su aparición pues sabía que él había sido el responsable de que toda aquella “situación” con la señorita Kringle ocurriera. 

– Tú... -le dijo con rabia señalándolo con el dedo apenas conteniendo su cuerpo tembloroso.

El miedo por tener que enfrentarlo lo inundaba, pues sabía de sobra que si no lograba ganar aquella batalla o por lo menos contenerlo, algo terrible podría ocurrir. Recordó sus manos apretando el pálido cuello de la señorita Kringle y cómo su mirada se apagaba sin apenas notarlo. Miró de reojo el cuerpo inerte de Oswald sobre la cama, respirando con lentitud ante tal posibilidad. 

– «Tranquilo» -se dijo con cierto tono de burla-. «Aquello no volverá a ocurrir». 

Ese hombre delgado de postura segura se acercó a la cama donde yacía Oswald aún inconsciente. Ed se sobresaltó cuando este otro estiró su mano para pasar su frío dedo sobre la mejilla de Cobblepot. Sonriendo con picardía miró de arriba a abajo el pequeño cuerpo inerte del joven Pingüino. 

– «Voy a ayudarte» -dijo finalmente-. «Pero para ello necesitas mano dura. Todo este tiempo te has pasado sirviendo a este nene como si fueras su perr... »

– No... -se interrumpió Ed-. Solamente he cumplido con las necesidades básicas del Señor Pingüino para que su estancia sea cómoda y placentera. 

– «Si, engáñate a ti mismo» -respondió-. «Exactamente por ello no le importas ni un poco... No, ni siquiera pienses en ello» -se dijo mirándose a los ojos, pues sabía a la perfección que Ed comenzaba a recordar aquel momento en que Oswald y él habían cantado juntos en el piano mientras Jim descansaba-. «Eso no fue ningún complicado enigma. Gordon estaba acostado exactamente en esa misma cama, justo como tú adorado está ahora» -dijo señalando a Oswald-. «Pero ¡sorpresa! ¿Qué crees que vería James al despertar?... Un Cobblepot contento con alguien más».

Ed frunció el sueño demostrando que estaba entendiendo lo que su alter ego intentaba decirle. 

– Celos. -respondió no muy complacido.

– «Respuesta correcta... Oswald Cobblepot te ha estado usando desde el momento en que se tiro en tus brazos para ser rescatado» -dijo Nygma caminado alrededor del afligido Ed-. «Tus cuidados, tu comida, tu casa, tus servicios... TÚ». -el pulso de Ed comenzó a acelerarse-. «¿Y cómo te lo agradece?... Arruinando tu cena. Rompiéndote la nariz. PENSANDO ¡TODO EL TIEMPO! EN EL HONESTO ¡JIM GORDON!... Si... Eso te molesta, ¿cierto?» 

Ed comenzaba a apretar los puños intentando contenerse, sin embargo resultaba cada vez más complicado. Las palabras de su otro yo no podían ser ciertas, o mejor dicho, no querían ser creídas, no obstante quemaban como ácido dentro de sí. Jim jamás había hecho algo por Oswald. Por lo menos no algo que él se hubiera enterado, e Inclusive la muerte de Galavan había sido más un ajuste de cuentas y una repentina desconfianza al sistema policiaco que una ayuda a vengar la muerte de Gertrud Kapelput. «¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre sienta algo por alguien que no haría nada por él?» pensó. No... Ed debía asegurarse. Debía escucharlo de los labios del mismo Oswald para poder dar el siguiente paso. 

___________________

Después de varios minutos, Oswald comenzaba a abrir los ojos reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba. Un pequeño deja vú aparecía en su mente cuando este fue sustituido por un intenso dolor que le rodeaba toda la cabeza. Acomodando su entumido cuerpo en aquella conocida cama estaba a punto de preguntar lo ocurrido cuando una voz conocida resonó. 

– Es blanco como la leche y negro como el carbón, es dulce como la miel y agrio como el limón. ¿Qué soy? -preguntó Nygma desde una silla con total tranquilidad. 

– Ed... No estoy para tonte...

– ¡Responde! -gritó de pronto Nygma sobresaltando por completo a Oswald, quien jamás había escuchado aquel tono de voz-. Lo siento, yo... no... por favor responda. 

– El amor. -dijo finalmente Oswald con orgullo cruzándose de brazos, totalmente a la expectativa de saber qué estaría tramando Nygma.

Ed sonrió complacido. Siempre le había parecido admirable el cómo aquel hombrecillo podía responder hasta sus acertijos más complejos sin siquiera dudar un segundo. 

– ¿Y? -preguntó Oswald comenzando a desesperarse. 

– Usted... Si me lo permite. -dijo acomodándose las gafas mientras ponía sus codos sobre las rodillas-. Tiene ese... sentimiento, por el detective Gordon.

– ¿Cómo te atrev...? 

– ¡No te levantes! -gritó Nygma ante el repentino movimiento de Oswald quien de inmediato volvió a recostarse en la cama con los ojos desorbitados. 

Ed se puso de pie suspirando profundamente acomodando su cabello, intentando recobrar la compostura. Caminando lentamente fue acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba recostado Oswald. Gesto que a este le pareció demasiado preocupante por lo que comenzó a removerse en su sitio intentando alejarse un poco. Ed finalmente se sentó a un lado de Cobblepot con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. 

– Hace un tiempo, yo le dije estas mismas palabras... -continuó pausadamente-. Para algunos hombres, el amor es una fuente de fuerza. Pero para ti y para mí, siempre será nuestra mayor debilidad... Y James Gordon... es SU debilidad. ¿Cierto? 

Oswald reaccionó de inmediato ante aquel comentario. Ya hacía unos momentos Edward había insinuado aquello mismo y las cosas habían terminado en él siendo golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza. Sin embargo no podía evitar reaccionar del mismo modo.

– ¡Que imprudencia! Tú, pequeño engen... -comenzó a decir indignado con las mejillas enrojecidas.

– ¡NO ME MIENTAS! - gritó Nygma colérico tomando el rostro de Oswald con su mano apretándolo y poniéndolo muy cerca del suyo. 

Cobblepot no podía soportar aquel trato. Comenzó a manotear y patalear rápidamente para soltarse de aquel agarre y levantándose de inmediato se alejó de Nygma. Ambos mantenían exactamente la misma expresión mirándose con molestia. 

– No sé a qué estés jugando, ¡Ed!.... -dijo Oswald irritado-. Pero no voy a permitir que insinúes que entre MI amigo Jim y yo, hay algo más que una amistad y un acuerdo de mutua ayuda. 

Nygma lo miraba directamente a los ojos, lo que incomodó por un momento a Oswald, quien a pesar del creciente miedo, intentaba mantener su postura de enfado. Ed respiraba profundamente y sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó de un solo salto alcanzando a Oswald en apenas un par de movimientos. Tomándolo por las solapas del traje lo levantó hasta casi ponerlo a la misma altura de su rostro. 

– Ed, yo... no... -tartamudeó Oswald con evidente temor.

– Estamos mejor sin compromisos. -dijo Nygma citándose nuevamente-. Lo dijiste tú mismo. Tu madre está muerta por tu propia debilidad. -sus palabras eran cada vez más fuertes. Apretando su quijada pronunciaba su discurso con una ira apenas contenida-. Ahora, a menos que quieras que James muera como ella, te sugiero que lo aceptes. 

Oswald lo miraba atemorizado. Jamás en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Edward, este había demostrado esa dureza ahora evidente. Ni siquiera en aquella ocasión que torturaron juntos a Leonard, el trabajador de Galavan, se había comportado de aquel modo. Reuniendo toda la fuerza y el valor que pudo, empujó a Nygma provocando que este lo soltara. Dando unos pasos puso un poco de distancia entre ambos para poder pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Su mente se encontraba nublada. Cuando el miedo lo dominaba le resultaba imposible actuar adecuadamente, a menos que la ira lo controlara. Pero algo extraño ocurría con Nygma que le era imposible pensar en llegar a ese nivel de locura y deseo de total destrucción.

– Mira, Ed... No sé que hayas escuchado... -comenzó a decir Oswald intentando ganar tiempo. Sin embargo sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas al no ser estas un indicio de confesión. 

– ¡NO! -gritó Ed despeinando su impecable cabellera.

Aquel repentino impacto que sintió Oswald no le permitió percatarse de que Nygma se dirigía a pasos agigantados hacia donde se encontraba. Tomándolo por los hombros, en un movimiento rápido, le dio la vuelta para arrojarlo de nuevo a la cama y así, tumbarse sobre él. Sintiendo todo su peso encima. Oswald carecía por completo de algún método de defensa pues sus brazos se encontraban por completo inmovilizados. 

– Un hombre sin nada que amar es un hombre con el que no se puede negociar. -dijo Nygma susurrando en su oído. 

– «Haz que lo diga» -comentó una voz proveniente de aquel hombre alto que miraba la escena complacido, a tan solo unos pasos de ahí.

– Un hombre sin nada que amar es un hombre que no puede ser traicionado... Así que ¡DILO! -Nygma comenzó a apretar fuertemente el cuello de Oswald generando en este un creciente pánico. Aguantando lo más que pudo su rostro comenzó a ponerse totalmente enrojecido para pasar a un tono más oscuro-. ¿AMAS A JAMES GORDON?

– ¡SÍ! -respondió Oswald con lo poco que le quedaba de aire, por lo que Nygma aflojó un poco su agarre-. ¡Sí! Lo amo. ¡LO AMO! ¡Amo a Jim Gordon! Y ahora ¡quítate de encima! -dijo agitándose debajo de él.

Nygma lo soltó de inmediato levantándose para mirar a los ojos a su otro yo, quien le regresaba la mirada en un gesto de complicidad. Oswald se giró sobre sí mismo tosiendo y jalando aire con dificultad esperando que todo aquello hubiera terminado. Sin embargo Ed, asintiendo al otro Nygma, se giró para volver a ponerse sobre Cobblepot en la cama, esta vez sosteniendo su peso con brazos y piernas. Oswald contuvo el aire en un gesto de miedo, abriendo los ojos por completo, esperando cualquier cosa. O casi cualquier cosa. 

– Un hombre sin nada que amar es un hombre que no responde a nadie... más que a sí mismo. -dijo Nygma acercando su rostro cada vez más-. No obstante… Ahora que has aceptado ese pequeño... sentimiento. -continuó diciendo mientras bajaba sus brazos y piernas acercando su cuerpo al de Cobblepot-. Ya no eres ese hombre que veo delante mío... 

La respiración de Oswald comenzó a acelerarse pues cada vez sentía más pegado el esbelto cuerpo de Ed sobre el suyo. Y así como el rubor de su rostro jamás había obedecido las órdenes de aquel hombre, otra parte de su cuerpo había decidido hacer un inoportuno acto de presencia. Nygma, notando de inmediato esto, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa mucho más gutural que aquella que lo caracterizaba. Esto no hizo más que aumentar la indiscreción por parte del miembro del Pingüino.

– «Hazlo» -dijo aquella voz que de pronto dejó de estar fuera de él-. «Ahora... » -se dijo a sí mismo para finalmente desaparecer. 

Acercando su rostro provocando que sus labios apenas se rosaran. Volvió a sonreír ante la evidente victoria. Su mano no dudó ni un segundo y en un movimiento rápido se posó sobre la entrepierna de un sonrojado Cobblepot. 

– Déjame hacerte un hombre libre. -dijo para finalmente posar sus labios sobre los del hombre que por tanto tiempo lo había dominado. 

Oswald se mostró reticente ante tal conducta, rechazando incansablemente con brazos y lengua el cada vez más intenso beso de Nygma. Sin embargo, una vez más su cuerpo haría caso omiso de lo que su mente le ordenara. Aquellos puños que hace tan solo unos segundos jalaban de la ropa de Ed para intentar alejarlo, ahora tiraban en dirección contraria apretándolo para acercarlo cada vez más a él. Mientras sus piernas que inmóviles peleaban por ser liberadas, poco a poco se iban doblando para ser enredadas alrededor del cuerpo de Nygma quien no perdía oportunidad en tocar aquí y allá el pequeño cuerpo de tan frágil oponente. 

La temperatura de ambos iba en aumento, lo que provocó que sus ropas comenzaran a ser un estorbo y sobre todo un impedimento para lo que sus cuerpos estaban deseosos por realizar. Nygma se levantó un poco quedando de bruces sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Oswald quien lo miraba admirado. Jalando rápidamente su ropa, se deshizo de su saco y su camisa sacándola por encima de su cabeza, para así evitar la engorrosa tarea de desabotonarla, lo que provocó que sus lentes salieran volando junto con las vestimentas. Oswald, quien no perdía detalle de cada movimiento, no puedo evitar notar que la falta de gafas hacía ver en Ed un cambio total que complementaba aún más su nueva conducta. Lo cual, por extraño que resultara, le agradaba sobremanera. 

Cobblepot estaba a punto de imitar a su compañero comenzando a desabotonar el chaleco, sin embargo este lo detuvo de inmediato tomándolo por las muñecas para subir sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Aprovechando tal movimiento volvió a besarlo intensamente dando un par de mordidas sobre el labio, acelerando de nuevo sus respiraciones. Una vez satisfecho, al menos por ahora, soltó sus manos para comenzar a desvestirlo, evitando a toda costa que Oswald interviniera en la tarea. 

– «Pareces una Geisha... » -dijo burlonamente la voz que volvía a hacer acto de presencia, mientras observaba la escena-. «¡Arráncala! » -gritó la voz con emoción-. «Que sepa quién manda. » 

Ed, siguiendo los consejos de sí mismo, tomó la camisa de Oswald justo por la parte de en medio y de un solo tirón ocasionó que los botones de esta salieron disparados, provocando un inesperado gemido por parte del Pingüino, lo cual a su vez, estimuló mucho más la creciente erección de Nygma. Este, sin pensárselo más, agarró su propio cinturón y jalándolo velozmente lo sacó de su pantalón. Tomó las pequeñas muñecas de Oswald subiéndolas nuevamente sobre su cabeza para comenzar a sujetarlas con dicho accesorio. 

– ¿Pero qué hac...? -comenzó a preguntar Oswald con timidez, siendo interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada que lo dejó totalmente sorprendido. 

Mirando con los ojos desorbitados a su agresor, no pudo preguntar absolutamente nada, pues este de inmediato comenzó a besarlo. Oswald no entendía a que se debía tal ambigüedad y sin embargo no podía negarse a sí mismo que aquello lo estaba excitando enormemente. 

Mientras Cobblepot aceptaba tal pensamiento como un hecho irremediable, Nygma lo miraba complacido desabrochando su pantalón para sacar su miembro totalmente erecto. Tomándolo con su mano comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, movimiento que fue seguido con la mirada por parte de Oswald. Ed sonrió ante tal apreciación y sin más comenzó a caminar sobre sus rodillas hasta colocarse a la altura de su rostro. Moviendo su mano una vez más, introdujo su pene a la boca de Oswald quien la mantuvo abierta en todo momento del show. La lengua de este supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer, acompañando tales habilidades con el movimiento de su cabeza, ayudando así a que el placer de Nygma aumentara. Su lengua recorría su miembro siguiendo el camino que segundos antes había trazado su mano, con la diferencia de que ahora se detenía unos momentos en la punta para trazar una línea alrededor de su circunferencia, provocando gemidos por parte del implicado. 

Con cierto pesar, Nygma se retiró de aquella posición para bajar a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Oswald, quien lo miraba sin perder detalle. Poniéndose de pie se deshizo por completo de sus pantalones para en acto seguido comenzar a desabrochar los del otro. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Ed finalmente liberó el miembro de Cobblepot quien no perdió oportunidad en sonreírle ante tal complacencia. Nygma le regresó tal gesto y arrodillándose se introdujo por completo el pene de Oswald para hacer su trabajo. 

– «Sigues siendo su mujerzuela» -dijo aquella voz con total desagrado. Nygma por su parte intentó ignorar aquellas palabras pues los gemidos de Oswald eran cada vez más intensos-. «Siempre te has puesto de rodillas ante él para lamerle las pelotas... Solo que ahora lo haces literalmente… ¡Me das asco!»

Ed se detuvo poniéndose de pie de inmediato ante esto, lo que sorprendió a Oswald. Pero fue aún más intensa su sorpresa al verse levantado por este de un solo jalón para, con un puntapié, doblarle las piernas y ponerlo de rodillas en el piso. El orgullo del Pingüino quiso hacer acto de presencia, sin embargo este se vio interrumpido al momento, ya que Nygma lo agarró de los cabellos y en un movimiento rápido tomó su pene y lo introdujo de nuevo en la boca de este. A pesar de aquel desconcierto Oswald no dejó de cumplir la tarea introduciendo aquel miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, lo cual por un momento le provocó arcadas, humedeciendo ligeramente sus ojos. 

En un momento en que Nygma tiró de su cabello para mirarlo complacido, pudo observar aquel acto de humillación que había cometido, lo que le provocó un inesperado sentimiento de culpa «¿qué estoy haciendo?» se preguntó por un instante, observando aquellos ojos llorosos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera realizando aquellos actos con el hombre que había jurado proteger y cuidar en todo momento? «El hombre que admiro e idolatro, que le cumplo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos con el afán de complacerlo porque lo a...» 

– «Exacto...» -se respondió-. «Finalmente te das cuenta de ello. No solo Cobblepot tiene una enorme debilidad con James. ¡Tú mismo! tienes una debilidad con este hombre. Y a menos que la saques de tu cabeza, bueno… ya sabes cómo puede acabar... »

Nygma pensó un momento sobre aquello, mientras Oswald continuaba su trabajo intentando despertar al aparentemente distraído Ed. Tarea sumamente complicada ya que no podía hacer uso de sus manos, las cuales continuaban amarradas, por lo cual debía arreglárselas únicamente con su boca. Nygma se percató de esto y mirando los esfuerzos de Oswald lo comprendió... «Un hombre sin nada que amar no responde ante nadie... A menos que responda ante quien ama» pensó, lo que provocó en su otro yo una mirada de total interés. «Yo respondo ante Oswald... y si logro que olvide a Jim, conmigo... responderá ante mí» Su alter ego levantó una ceja complacido. 

– «Solo recuerda una cosa». -se dijo lentamente desapareciendo, con lo cual aquella voz comenzaba a escucharse nuevamente desde dentro-. «Al Pingüino le gustan decididos. Dominantes. Independientes. Básicamente, le gusta... Jim»

Esto provocó en Nygma un cambio repentino y una nueva motivación. Levantando a Oswald por los brazos lo puso de pie para girarlo y nuevamente arrojarlo sobre la cama. Esto lo tomó desprevenido, sin embargo todas las sorpresas que hasta ahora se había llevado habían terminado siendo… «Interesantes» pensó. Y sin oponer resistencia miró al frente dejándose llevar, sin embargo el miedo y nerviosismo ante lo desconocido le resultaba inevitable. 

Ed por su parte, tiró del pantalón de Oswald, que aún se mantenía enredado en sus tobillos, para deshacerse por completo de ellos. Lanzándolos por los aires, estos cayeron justamente sobre la mesa que aún permanecía volteada con los restos de alimentos esparcidos por el suelo. En una repentina nueva idea, se olvidó un momento de Oswald quien esperaba impaciente, para levantar la mesa y acomodar un poco el mantel sobre esta. Girando nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba la cama, levantó a Cobblepot con rudeza para llevarlo sin oposición ante la mesa recientemente acomodada. Y sin más, colocando a Oswald de frente a esta, lo dobló por la cintura para tumbar su pecho sobre esta. 

– Finalmente tendremos nuestra cena... -dijo Nygma irónicamente utilizando la punta de sus pies para con un golpe, abrir las piernas de Oswald. Este intentó objetar sin embargo fue callado de inmediato con una sonora nalgada, saliendo de sí un pequeño grito-. Solo que en vez de pato... -continuó diciendo mientras se lamia la punta de los dedos para de inmediato humedecer su pene-. Cenaremos PINGÜINO. -finalizó introduciendo en un solo movimiento su miembro dentro de Oswald

En un principio aquella violenta envestida había provocado en Cobblepot un intenso dolor, sin embargo con el constante movimiento se había transformado en una sensación por demás agradable. El cuerpo y sobre todo las caderas de Nygma se dejaban ir en un va y ven de completo éxtasis. Tomando a Oswald por los cabellos evitaba que este se moviera más de lo debido, dándole una sensación de total control. 

Mientras este, a pesar de estar siendo sometido de aquella forma, con los brazos entumecidos por el agarre del cinturón, el dolor constante en el cuero cabelludo, las piernas doloridas y temblorosas ya que debía estar un poco de puntas para que su cuerpo se mantuviera sobre la mesa y del dolor que experimentaba en el vientre cada vez que Ed se introducía nuevamente en él. A pesar de todo ello, no podía estar más complacido. 

En un principio, al estar maniatado de brazos y sobre todo al encontrase de rodillas, no pudo evitar pensar en Jim. Aquel hombre al que le debía o mejor dicho, se debían tantos favores, en aquel momento se encontraba frente a él. En ese momento se le escapó inclusive en varias ocasiones el nombre de su "amigo", sin embargo por fortuna del mismo Oswald, Nygma no se había percatado de ello. Aquella imagen del detective sosteniendo su cabeza mientras este complacía sus demandas le resultó sumamente excitante, por lo cual sus esfuerzos fueron aún mayores. No obstante en estos momentos, con tantos dolores presentes, los cuales no eran opacados, sino complementados con el placer de sentir el miembro de Nygma entrando y saliendo de él, aquel pensamiento se fue borrando poco o a poco. 

La mano de Edward que sostenía el cabello de Oswald jalaba con mayor intensidad cada vez que se dejaba ir, intercalándola con caricias a lo largo de su espalda y nalgas que retornaban hasta posarse sobre la nuca y recorría su cuello, el cual apretaba en pequeñas fracciones dosificando el aire de Cobblepot. Mientras tanto, con la otra mano tomaba el pene del Pingüino moviendo su mano y sus dedos provocando expresiones y gemidos de total satisfacción. 

– Oh Ny... Nygma... -dijo Oswald en un gemido apagado debido al poco oxígeno que le era permitido aspirar. 

Esto provocó en Ed una sensación de victoria absoluta pues su cometido había sido cumplido. Mirando sobre su hombro se percató de la presencia de sus otro yo que lo observaba orgulloso. Prestando atención a los detalles de aquella escena, la miraba desde diferentes puntos sonriendo ante lo observado para finalmente desaparecer. Nygma se sintió complacido ante tal hecho, con lo cual cerró los ojos para comenzar a moverse con mayor velocidad. Entre jadeos por ambas partes, comenzó a llegar al pináculo de su excitación y el orgasmo, y sin poner la menor resistencia, eyaculó dentro de Oswald quien no paraba de gemir, desplomándose agotado sobre este. 

Al perder lentamente la erección, besó la espalda de Oswald sacando su pene para intentar recuperar el aliento. Totalmente satisfecho dio la espalda a este dirigiéndose a la cama con la intención de descansar un poco. Ya cerca de esta sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de las rodillas lo cual provocó que callera al suelo quedando en posición de rezo. Un fuerte jalón en su cabello hizo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás con lo cual podo observar a Oswald quien se encontraba parado detrás de él con una mueca de total regocijo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

– Ahora es mi turno... Ed. -dijo con cierto tono de burla. Empujando la espalda de Nygma lo recostó de un solo golpe sobre la cama y utilizando el mismo método que este, se introdujo con violencia en su cavidad. 

Mientras Ed había complacido su apetito, totalmente concentrado en su propio orgasmo, no se percató que Oswald aún no había alcanzado el suyo. Dejándolo botado en un gesto de arrogancia, al dar la espalda a este, Cobblepot pudo recuperarse y conseguir dominar la situación. Las sensaciones que había experimentado hace un momento habían sido sin lugar a dudas por demás excitantes, sin embargo nada podía compararse al sentimiento de dominación y total control que en este instante lo embriagaba. Con Nygma de rodillas era ahora Oswald quien sosteniéndolo de la cabellera, entraba y salía de él experimentando además el placer sobre su pene. 

Nygma se sentía humillado, sin embargo aquella nueva sensación de calor y humedad en constante movimiento resultaba sumamente agradable. Aquel va y ven no duró demasiado debido a las experiencias previas donde Ed había tenido el control, así que sin más fue Oswald quien ahora se venía, aunque este sobre la espalda del otro. En un gesto de ironía lo besó lamiendo incluso un poco de su propio semen. Levantándose con dificultad, intentaba recuperar el aliento sonriendo con suma satisfacción. Pero aquella voz dentro de Nygma no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia, lo que provocaría en Ed un nuevo arranque de violencia. Poniéndose de pie, aprovechó el cansancio de Oswald, y sosteniéndolo fuertemente lo levantó de los brazos para empujarlo fuertemente hasta chocar con una a de las paredes. 

Cobblepot sintió el frío en su espalda mientras respiraba con dificultad. Se miraban ambos cara a cara debido a que Nygma lo mantenía en el aire aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. Ambos se observaban con recelo ante la creciente lucha de dominación, la cual aparentemente ya no poseía solamente un carácter de tipo sexual. 

– Creo que tenemos un problema. -dijo finalmente Oswald, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Acompañado de una sonrisa retadora.

Nygma respondió aquel gesto con una sonrisa similar sintiendo las piernas de Oswald alrededor suyo. Era evidente que ahora ambos se encontraban en la parte más alta de la "cadena alimenticia", si embargo su otro yo le dio inmediatamente una solución. 

– Creo que... -dijo Ed acercando su rostro al del otro-. Necesitamos un tercero... 

Ambos rieron para sumirse en un apasionado beso mientras la voz del otro Nygma se iba apagando con el nombre que solucionaría tan complicado acertijo... «JIM».

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia son bienvenido


End file.
